According to the prior art within my knowledge, a serviceman was required to carry certain documentary material such as service manuels, parts lists, orders, instructions, etc., as well as parts, tools, etc. In the past such materials were carried in a more or less disorganized manner in the van, requiring considerable loss of time and effort in service calls.